el fantasma de esparta en dissidia
by rori-war-word
Summary: La llegada de un tercer dios hace que los dos mandos se unan, ya sea porque quieran o por salvarse. la pelea de la diosa de la luz y el dios del caos contra el dios de la guerra. crossover entre dissia y god of war.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! Este este fic es un fic tipo crossover con otro juego fuera de la linea de los final fantasy, pero igualmente popular. tal vez más de alguno ya se haya imaginado una pelea entre ambos juegos. god of war contra todos los personajes del mundo de dissidia.**

* * *

><p>En el planeta tierra, uno de los múltiples planetas donde se han librado grandes y múltiples peleas carniceras, ha visto el pasar de grandes enfrentamientos, que han dejado marca en la historia. Pero no todo es la victoria del bien contra el mal.<p>

La era de los grandes dioses griegos vio nacer al asesino de aquellos que se asían llamar invencibles. Todas las bestias caían ante él. Ejércitos se arrodillabon, implorando piedad y misericordia ante los dioses, para que alejara el mal, personificado en el guerrero. Barcos, caravanas, monstruos que parecían ser engendrados desde el vientre del hades eran vencidos por el guerrero.

Pero eso no conformo a los dioses, que estaban sedientos de sangre de todos aquellos que se reusaron a adorarlos. Ares, el dios griego de la guerra hizo del guerrero su esclavo. Hizo que el guerrero sirviera fielmente a su señor, con la promesa de honor, gloria y un lugar en el paraíso, al lado de su esposa y su hija. Todo eso nacido de un ponzoñoso engaño.

El dios de la guerra, aun insatisfecho por las hazañas del guerrero, decido manipularlo para matar a lo único que lo conectaba con los mortales: su familia. Vagando por mares, desiertos y ciudades. Por todo lo ancho del mundo, trajo consigo su marca, su maldición, su más odiados recuerdo, que noche a noche suele susurrarle su pecado. Avivando su ira y cólera con el dios que lo engaño.

Desesperado por perder todos sus recuerdos, la muerte que le dio a su familia, fue en busca de los otros dioses. Fueron años en los que vivió en servidumbre. Cuando Ares se rebeló contra Zeus, al dios de los rayos no le quedo otro remedio que llamar a su guerrero, prometiendole el olvido de sus recuerdos.

Cumpliendo el deseo de su señor Zeus, el guerrero se preparo para perder el recuerdo de sus más oscuros y diabólicos pecados. Pero Zeus solo le dio un lugar en el Olimpo, entre los dioses, como el nuevo señor de la guerra. Un privilegio al que un mortal solo puede soñar vanamente, más no lo que pedía.

Pasado los años el guerrero fue en busca de su hermano, a quien dio por muerto en su niñez. Una vez más, el destino lo empujaba al borde de la locura al saber que su hermano fue confinado en las tierras de Tanatos, un dios al que el propio Zeus le teme. El guerrero pronto descubre el porqué es uno de los mejores guerreros de toda Esparta, su tierra madre, por hijo de Zeus.

Tanatos mato al hermano del señor de la guerra, y este le pago de la misma manera al dios de la muerte. El guerrero ahora estaba deseoso de verter la sangre de Zeus. En su defensa acudieron Atenea, poseídon, Hermes, Hera y muchos otros dioses y semidioses. Pero todos cayeron.

En el enfrentamiento final el guerrero se alió con los titanes, los enemigos de Zeus. Todos fueron cayendo en el combate. Zeus y el guerrero se enfrentaron en una épica batalla, donde parecía que ninguno de los dos podía morir. Pero el guerrero tenía algo que Zeus temía, el poder de la caja de pandora. Con ese poder, Zeus no era más que un mortal, en comparación con el guerrero. La batalla la había perdido Zeus.

Milenios más tarde. La guerra entre los guerreros de Cosmos y Caos. Siempre se repitente en el mismo siclo de guerrera, pero siempre de una manera distinta, causo una distorsión en el tiempo. Zeus, antes de morir envió al guerrero al futuro, donde esperaba que su ira se apaciguara una vez que estuviera en un mundo donde no fuera necesario pelear.

Pero el poder del guerrero fue tal que sintió atraído por una fuerza sobre natural. Fue viajando de universo a universo, hasta llegar a un lugar donde la tierra parece ser un camino de agua, el cielo era más blanco y luminoso. No parecía que fuera habitable. En su camino se encontró con una especie de trono, donde posaba una mujer de apariencia delicada. Custodiada por un caballero.

Aun que su ira había sido calmada con el pasar del tiempo, su anhelo por la sangre permanecía aun latente dentro de él. El guerrero de la luz vio como el extraño guerrero espartano se le acercó a Cosmos. Aun que pudiera detenerlo, Cosmos lo evita, algo en el guerrero le decía que no era bueno empezar una pelea contra él.

-guerrero ¿Por qué has traído contigo la sombra de la muerte? – dijo Cosmos.

-no eh venido a traer muerte y no tengo la intención de iniciar una guerra – el guerrero vio con desprecio a Cosmos. Siempre que conocía a un dios estallaba una guerra.

-entonces porque has venido hasta mis dominios.

-no eh venido por mi propia cuenta. Ahí algo aquí que me está llamando. ¿Quién o que eres?

-soy Cosmos, la diosa de la luz. No tengo nada que pueda ser de tu ayuda. Será mejor que dejes mis aposentos y te marches. Ni tu, ni yo o mi caballero tenemmos algo que nos sea de utilidad.

El guerrero se marchaba. Era cierto, aun que se sentía atraído, no había nada que fuera de su ayuda. Pero Cosmos sintió un inmenso dolor en su interior e intento ayudarlo. Puso sus manos en la cabeza del guerrero e intento apaciguarlo, pero vio algo más. Muerte, dolor, destrucción y caos por doquier en la mente del guerrero. Caos lo reconoció como una amenaza.

Caos lanzo un hechizo en contra del guerrero, pero no parecía haberle hecho algo. El guerrero enfureció. Fuera donde fuera, la guerra lo llamaba, ¿era esa su maldición? Rápidamente el guerrero desenvaino sus hojas del exilio, dos espadas de color rojo carmesí. Intento atacar a Cosmos, pero el caballero de la luz se lo impidió.

Los dos chocaron sus espadas, pero el guerrero era más fuerte y le dio una patada en estomago al caballero.

-detente – le dijo Cosmos al caballero de la luz – su poder está por encima de mi poder.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El guerrero tomo al caballero de la luz de su casco e introdujo una de sus hojas en su cuerpo. El cuerpo del caballero de la luz callo al suelo, ensangrentado. Su sangre no era suficiente. el guerrero vio con desprecio a cosmos y se dispuso a ponerle fin.

-no me rendiré fácilmente – dijo el caballero de la luz levantándose y tapando su herida con su mano – mi deber es proteger a Cosmos y lo hare hasta el final.

Cosmos sabio que ella había empezado una pelea que no podía terminar. Si ella se quedaba, moriría en contra del guerrero, seguido de todos sus caballeros, dispuestos a vengar su muerte. Si se marchaba podría evitar que los otros caballeros sufrieran la misma suerte que el caballero de la luz, pero la muerte de su caballero la seguiría hasta el fin de sus días.

Ella habia iniciado una pelea, pelea que podría llegar a a ser una guerra. Cosmos lo sabia bien. sabía que tarde o temprano los otros guerreros buscarían venganza. Ella lo sabía bien, tenia el cuerpo inerte del caballero de luz, sonre un charco de sangre, para recordarle el error que había de cometer.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción. todo depende de como sea resivida para darle una continuación rapida. espero sus comentarios.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia. No tuve tantas criticas como esperaba, pense que más de alguno me mandaria a la guillotina por matar al caballero de luz. supongo que la categoria de dissidia no es tan visitado. en fin, siempre y cuando sea leido seguire actualizando.**

**Si la historia les interesa dejen sus comentarios, ya sean opiniones buenas o malas, seran bien resibidas.**

* * *

><p>Él alguna vez conocido como el fantasma de Esparta, limpiaba sus hojas, llamas "hojas del exilio", mientras uno de sus pies estaba sobre el caballero de la luz. El caballero de la luz fue, hasta hace poco, un guerrero que juro servir a Cosmos. Durante varios años mantuvo la paz y la quietud en el mundo, pero eso quedo en el pasado, ahora estaba muerto. Todas las vidas que salvo, los monstruos y males que derrotó, los amigos que hizo con el paso de los años: Todo eso poco le importaba al fantasma de Esparta.<p>

Había estado esperando a que alguien llegara a reclamar el cadáver del caballero, pero nadie llego. No perdió más el tiempo y fue hacia el horizonte, siguiendo el rastro de Cosmos. Pero lejos de ahí, muy lejos, un payazo corría felizmente sobre un volcán.

-Garland, viejo amigo, no has oído las ultimas noticias – dijo Kefka, en su habitual tono burlón.

-y a ti que te hace pensar que somos amigos, además, cuando tengas algo importante que decirme, solo dímelo de una vez – dijo el caballero de pálida armadura.

-supongo que Kuja no te ha dicho nada de nada.

-como te lo dije antes, cuando tengas algo bueno que decir…

-El caballero de la luz ah muerto. Y no solo eso…

Antes de que Kefka pudiera terminar de hablar Garland lo toma de cuello y lo amenaza con su gran espada – te conviene que eso sea una mentira.

-no miento… no miento – Kefka se encontraba luchando por articular las palabras – si quieres, ve y pregúntaselo tu mismo a Cosmos. Ella ha pedido una audiencia con Chaos en persona, aun que creo que todos los guerreros estaremos ahí. Eso de seguro será toda una pelea, solo vine para decírtelo. ¿Por qué no buscas un nuevo némesis?

-no gracias, ya tengo alguien en mente.

-¿Cloud, Squall o Shantotto?

-¿Dónde dijiste que murió Light?

-parece que estas muy interesado en el asunto. Bueno tengo que advertirte algo – justo antes de decir algo Kefka se detuvo por completo y luego dijo, con vos maliciosa – no, es mejor que te des cuenta tu mismo de **ESO.**

* * *

><p>-Chaos, durante años nuestra enemistad nos ha mantenido en una guerra casi eterna – dijo Cosmos, frente al trono de Chaos – Pero ahora te pido que dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias y nos unamos contra una amenaza más grande que alguno de nuestros guerreros.<p>

-esto no me gusta nada – dijo Bartz – se supone que ellos son nuestros enemigos.

-esto debe ser un plan de Cosmos – dijo el caballero cebolla – fingimos ser aliados para luego sorprenderlos por la espalda.

-no, dudo que sea eso – dijo Squall – eso no es algo que Cosmos haría.

-lo que si me sorprende es que el caballero de la luz no esté aquí – dijo Tidus, mirando a todas partes – entiendo que Zidane, Cloud y los otros no estén aquí… pero él. Algo no esta bien.

-y eso es lo que más me preocupa, no solo estamos en desventaja, debe haber algo que preocupe tanto a Cosmos como para venir con una escolta tan pequeña como nosotros.

-¿Por qué crees que deba ayudarte? – Dijo Chaos, impidiendo que sus guerreros atacaran a Cosmos - ¿Por qué debería yo, Chaos, ayudarte a ti?

-por esto, Shantotto – todos los guerreros apenas y habían notado la presencia de Shantotto, por lo que ella los fulmino con la mirada – puedes ver dentro si lo deseas.

Kuja fue hasta donde estaba Cosmos y tomo la bolsa. Al ver lo que había ahí un aire helado recorrió todo su cuerpo. Nunca imagino que llegaría el día en que viera algo así, aun que lo deseaba con todo su ser. El corrió hasta Chaos y le entrego la bolsa, aun que este no quedo tan sorprendido con lo que vio.

-hace días, el guerrero del que te eh hablado llego y lucho contra mí, el caballero de la luz intervino y murió, por protegerme, hasta hace unas horas el guerrero me encontró y me dio eso. Una prueba de lo que es capaz de hacer ¡El medio en una bandeja de plata ¡la cabeza del caballero de la luz!

Chaos saco la cabeza ensangrentada del caballero de la luz. El guerrero se la había arrancado con las manos y no con una espada – hace tiempo – dijo Chaos – este hombre mato a su mujer y a su hija. Desde ese día es conocido como el fantasma de Esparta, no tiene piedad y no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere. La pregunta es ¿Qué quiere?

-terminar lo que empezó hace mucho tiempo. Destruirnos a todos – dijo Cosmos.

-tal parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar… compañera. Pero recuerda que esta solo será una tregua temporal – las palabras de Chaos causaron una gran sorpresa en sus guerreros, que se reusaron en hacer las paces, aun que sea temporalmente, con sus enemigos.

-me da igual – dijo Kefka – Garland es único que no está aquí. Lo pondré al tanto de la situación.

-espera. Dile que pase lo que pase, si tiene la oportunidad de matarlo que lo haga. Todos los que pudieron matarlo se confiaron y murieron. El no tiene un sueño, como ustedes, no desea ser rey o algo mayor, alguien así es más peligroso que todos ustedes juntos. Podrán reconocer al fantasma de Esparta por su piel blanca y un tatuaje rojo en su cuerpo.

-entendido. No olvidare **ESO.**

* * *

><p>Garland siguió el rastro del fantasma de Esparta hasta llegar a un rio. Ahí encontró a un hombre de piel blanca y una extraña marca roja en su cara y cuerpo. Este estaba pescando con un arco y con flechas formadas por el aire, que adquirían un color azul. Pero los peces explotaban cuando chocaban con las flechas.<p>

-parece que tienes problemas – dijo Garland, aun que no recibió respuesta – eres callado… de seguro me caerás bien – Garland tomo su espada y empezó a pescar sus propios peces, aun que tuvo los mismos resultados que el de la marca roja.

Luego los dos buscaron unas ramas para hacer una fogata y poder comer los peces. El hombre de la marca roja saco una cabeza de una bolsa eh introdujo una rama en la boca, prendiendo fuego al instante.

-esta es la cabeza de Helios, el que alguna vez movía el sol – dijo el de la marca roja – ¿has escuchado la leyenda de Helios?

-se dice que hace mucho tiempo el sol le daba la vuelta al planeta conocido como "Tierra". Pero un día el sol se detuvo en medio de todos los planetas y desde ese entonces, los planetas le dan la vuelta al sol. ¿No me digas que el sol se detuvo por qué Helios murió?

-esta es su cabeza. Yo lo mate hace mucho tiempo, aun que no fue el último al que decapite. Hace poco mate a un soldado de armadura azul y grandes cuernos.

-¿grandes cuernos? De casualidad murió protegiendo a una mujer de cabello rubio y ropas de la realeza ¿o me equivoco?

-creo que sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Garland tomo su escapada y ataco al espartano, pero este lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás. Garland hechizo su espada para darle más poder, pero el guerrero le dio un golpe en la cara lanzando a Garland por los aires. El soldado vio la bolsa del guerrero e intento tomar algo que estuviera dentro, pero el guerrero uso la cabeza de Helios para poder segar a Garland por unos segundos.

El brazo de izquierdo de Garland fue lanzado a los aires con el primer ataque del fantasma del Esparta. Garland grito varias maldiciones antes de que las hojas del espartano mandaran por los aires la cabeza del caballero. Dos muertes no ayudarían al espartano a que las deidades lo ayudaran, pero si ellos no querían ayudarlo por las buenas, siempre tenía sus armas para persuadir a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Pero lejos de donde hubo una guerra Garland volvía a reincorporarse. El siclo de guerra del soldado le impedía morir por completo y ahora sabia a lo que se enfrentaba. Aun así no podía evitar pensar si podría vencerlo solo. Al cabo de unas horas se encontró una vez más con el espartano.

-guerrero, no importa cuantas veces me derrotes. Yo seguiré existiendo y nada podrá destruirme, ni siquiera tu – dio Garland, trayendo consigo una serpiente gigante – esta anaconda es capaz de devorar todo a su paso. No importa cuán dura sea tu carne, una vez que te trague serás digerido, prepárate para morir.

-soldado, tú no eres más que los que han muerto en mis manos – dijo el espartano, sacando una cabeza de su bolsa – siempre hablan de matarme, de humillarme y nunca actúan. ¡Serpiente! Te ordeno que aprisiones al soldado de armadura de plata.

-tonto, esa serpiente es leal a quien lo invoque, es… imposible – la anaconda dejo prisionero a Garland usando su cuerpo. El soldado no era más que un mondadientes en comparación con la serpiente - ¿Quién o que eres tú?

-te sorprende. Esta es la cabeza de Danao, en la mitología griega el poseía el poder para comandar toda criatura salvaje. Incluso muerto tiene el mismo propósito y ahora sufrirás la misma pena que el propio Prometeo.

-¿Prometeo? El que fue condenado por Zeus por haberle dado fuego a los humanos.

-la condena fue ser comido por un agila, su carne siempre se regeneraba una vez muerto. Aun que ahora será una serpiente.

-pero yo me regenero al morir. Yo revivo lejos del campo de batalla. Tú jamás te libraras de mí.

-es bueno saber eso – el espartano saco una fruta y obligo a Garland a comérsela.

-tonto, ni envenenándome te libraras de mi.

-eres como todos. ¿no sientes que tus huesos se recuperan? Lo que acabas de comer es la ambrosia de Asclepios. Cuando su jugo baña tu cuerpo, te recuperas de cualquier herida, enfermedad o cualquier mal.

-¿Qué pasa cuando te la comes?

-tu carne se regenera por siempre. Serás digerido por la serpiente, pero jamás moriras, permaneseras en su estomago por toda la eternidad.

-¿Quién eres?

La serpiente lanzo a Garland por los aires para luego comérselo. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el nombre del espartano: Kratos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luego de una laaarga ausencia vengo con el tercer capitulo y de nuevo aparecera ese personaje que todos quieren #mtr#: Kratos. bueno, sin más que decir... Dissidia final fantasy no me pertenese, le pertenese a Enix y gow tampoco, le pertenece a Sony.**

* * *

><p>—Cosmos ¿no crees que deberíamos hacerlo de uno en uno? —pregunto el dios del caos, dudando del plan de la diosa de la luz.<p>

—Chaos, tu más que nadie sabe que de lo que esa abominación es capaz de hacer —respondió Cosmos.

Ambos estaban separados por un pentagrama, con el cual podían llamar a múltiples guerreros. Ambos podían llamar tantos guerreros como quisieran, solo si estaban en medio de una tregua. El único problema que Chaos veía era que Cosmos llamaba hasta seis guerreros a la vez por invocación, lo que hacía que los dioses no supieran en que parte del mundo podrían parar o donde se encontraban.

Cosmos logro convencer a Chaos de enviar a sus guerreros para que los encontraran, pero solo había un defecto, si Kratos los encontraba primero, era seguro que los esfuerzos de los dioses fuera en vano. Así, los diez guerreros de Cosmos y los diez de Chaos, incluidos Shanttoto y Gabranth, se dividieron en grupos de dos para buscarlos.

Finalmente, antes de partir, fueron advertidos sobre Kratos— si tienen oportunidad de matarlo, no duden, mátenlo, aun que sea un ataque por la espalda, mátenlo —fue la advertencia dada por Cosmos.

—Espero y sepas lo que haces —dijo Chaos, dudando si dividir a los guerreros en dos era la mejor opción para la lucha. Chaos sabía mejor que nadie que la mejor manera de matar a todo un ejército era dividirlo.

—esto es el todo por el todo Chaos, solo podemos esperar a que todo salga como lo hemos planeado… o prepararnos para lo peor. Tenernos que idear un plan por si fallamos.

* * *

><p>Kratos no era alguien que viajaba acompañado, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. En su viaje se encontró con dos guerreros, uno de ellos vestía de azul, portaba dos dagas y tenía una cola de mono y por alguna razón que el espartano era incapaz de entender, rara vez dejaba de hablar o bromear.<p>

El otro acompañante era todo lo contrario del chico-mono. El extraño tenía una capucha de cuerpo completo, nunca hablaba, comía o mostraba su rostro, se llevaba muy bien con Kratos. Cada uno de ellos cargaba una tumba que, según Kratos, la que Zidane llevaba desataría una guerra que no terminaría hasta que el fantasma de Esparta muriera, la que llevaba el extraño haría que Chaos se rindiera e implorara piedad y misericordia y la que llevaba Kratos destruirá el planeta sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez existió. Zidane no entendía por qué Kratos quería ver a Cosmos, pero decidió guiarlo hasta ella, guiandolo en el corazón de un bosque.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes a donde vamos? —Se escucho decir la vos de un hombre— lo más seguro es que no perdimos Laguna.

—Estoy muy seguro, créeme que este es el mejor atajo que puedes encontrar —dijo otra persona.

Los tres guerreros se prepararon para un combate. De entre los árboles aparecieron siete personas, cuatro hombres y tres mujeres— ¿son amigos o enemigos? —pregunto el fantasma de Esparta.

—Todo depende de que seas tú —respondió un caballero, cuya armadura se asemejaba a la de un dragón.

—No buscamos pelea. Mi nombre es Kratos, este es Zidane y el otro es solo una sombra, un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue, por lo que no esperen que hable.

—Oh, viejo ¿de verdad eres un fantasma? —dijo uno de los extraños, aunque el fantasma solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, oculta tras la capucha.

—Perdónalo, mi nombre es Lightning —hablo una de las mujeres— ese es Zack, es un poco extraño, pero es un buen chico. Estos son Laguna, Kain, Vaan, Aeris y Yuna. De casualidad ¿conoces a alguien de nombre Cosmos o Chaos? Por alguna razón, sentimos que debemos buscarlos.

—Pues todos están de suerte, yo conozco a esos dos como la palma de mi mano y créanme que no querrán encontrarse con Chaos y mucho menos sin están desarmados -dijo Zidane.

Todos los guerreros supieron que la noche estaba llegando debido a que había menos luz en el bosque y decidieron acampar en ese lugar. Zidane aprovechó para poner al tanto a los nuevos guerreros sobre Cosmos, Chaos y sus guerreros. Para algunos fue una gran sorpresa saber que alguno de sus amigos estaban en las filas de los Cosmos, salvo a Vaan y Lightning, que no pudieron encontrar algún camarada.

Tras un par de horas se dividieron en grupos para buscar un poco de comida. Kratos fue con el espíritu ya que no tenía intenciones de sostener una plática con alguien. Finalmente se encontró con un ciervo y uso la cabeza de Danao para ordenarle que no se moviera. El fantasma estaba por degollar al animal cuando una daga penetro el cuello del ciervo.

Kratos escucho una risa burlona proveniente de los árboles, pero pensó que solo era una broma de mal gusto de Zidane. La risa no se detuvo y dos dagas salieron de entre los árboles. El espíritu hizo aparecer un escudo con el cual protegió a Kratos.

—Me parece que no eres tan bueno como dicen —de entre la oscuridad apareció un ser con apariencia de payaso— no me gusta mucho perder mi tiempo pero… veamos de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

—¿Qué tal si miras esto? —Kratos saco la cabeza de Helios y uso su poder para cegar al payaso— te ordeno que le abras sus ojos —el espíritu empezó a luchar contra el payaso hasta abrirle los ojos y Kratos siguió usando la cabeza de Helios para dejarlo completamente ciego.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —una pequeña empujo a Kratos, haciendo que este soltara la cabeza de Helios.

La pequeña no pudo hacer nada en contra de Kratos, que logro dejarla fuera de combate tras una patada. Kefka logro zafarse del agarre del espíritu y empezó a lanzar dagas y hechizos donde pudiera, hasta que el espíritu lo agarro por las espalda.

—vamos, lucha como un hombre ¿acaso no tienes honor? —gritaba el payaso.

—¡honor! Me atacas por la espalda, sin siquiera conocernos y me hablas de honor. Morirás aquí y ahora.

—créeme que no soy el único que esta tras tu cabeza, Cosmos ha invocado a otros guerreros para matarte. Tal vez yo no pude, pero otro tomara mi lugar y cuando menos lo esperes, bajaras la guardia y entonces —Kefka no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kratos, cansado de escucharlo hablar, aplasto su cabeza con sus propias manos.

El espíritu finalmente soltó el cuerpo de Kefka y tomo entre sus manos a la pequeña Shanttoto— no le hagas daño, no vale la pena matarla —dijo el fantasma de Esparta— lo mejor será que busquemos otros ciervo, este debe estar lleno de veneno por la daga.

—Dime ¿Qué es lo que has hecho para que Cosmos quiera matarte? —Dijo Kain, apareciendo de entre los árboles.

—Yo solo busco su ayuda y nada más, ha sido ese bufón el que me amenazo con matarme —respondió Kratos. Ambos guerreros se prepararon para una lucha, pero Lightning los detuvo con mucha rapidez, poniéndose entre los guerreros y apartándolos con sus manos.

—¡Alto ustedes dos! —Exclamo la guerrera— no somos enemigos, además, tal vez no vimos toda la pelea, Kain, pero si escuchamos lo que dijo, ese payaso intento matarlo por la espalda y Kratos no mató a esa niña cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Bajen sus armas, cuando lleguemos a Cosmos, puede que nos diga porque quiere matarte, Kratos.

—yo me preocuparía por tu vida, dices que buscas a Cosmos y Chaos. Por lo que se, esa mujer está loca y no descansara hasta matarme, no estoy muy seguro de lo que pueda hacerles —dijo el fantasma de Esparta.

—como dije, cuando lleguemos a Cosmos puede que tengamos algunas respuestas, hoy haremos guardia por si alguien intenta atacarnos.

* * *

><p>—Kefka ha muerto, Cosmos ¡te dije que esto era una mala idea! —grito Chaos, luego de llamar a otros guerreros.<p>

—yo también eh perdido a uno de los míos Chaos —se defendió la diosa de la luz.

—Garland aun no aparece y no siento su muerte ¿Qué hay del chico con cola, crees que ha muerto?

—Zidane, el ya es un caso perdido. Puedo sentir su energía vital, pero si Kratos lo encuentra, lo matara. No me arriesgare a salir de estos dominios solo para buscar a un solo hombre. Lo mejor será que sigamos llamando a más guerreros.

—¡y qué caso tiene! Ahora que Kefka está muerto, siete guerreros no saben por qué han sido llamados y no sabemos de lo que Kratos es capaz de hacer.

—Por eso es mejor llamar a más guerreros, Chaos, poco a poco, ellos se unirán y solo entonces dará inicio la verdadera pelea.

Chaos dudaba del plan de Cosmos, pero al no tener muchas opciones, siguió usando su magia para llamar a más guerreros.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es más o menos un capitulo introductorio para los aliados de Kratos<strong>**. Kefka es el único personaje que no me cae tan bien, además de Shanttoto, por lo que fue eliminado con mucha facilidad, pero descuiden, los otros peleadores daran más guerra.**

**Por ahora trabajo en la pelea entre Sephirot y Kratos, aunque aun no tiene una historia concreta, quiero hacer esta pelea epica, ya que son dos peleadores con muchos fans.**

**El siiguiente capitulo no se cuando estara listo ya que la comunidad de dissidia en español no es muy visitada y quiero que este fic tenga algunas lecturas y uno que otro review. Hasta la proxima... sea cuando sea.**


End file.
